Yuuko Takishima
Yuuko Takishima (滝島 結子 Takishima Yuuko) is a character from Revenge Classroom. She is Ayana Fujisawa's second victim. Appearance Personality Yuuko is a strong-willed, more mature and more responsible girl than everyone else in her class and often and calls them, especially the bullies, a 'kid'. She is your typical "perfect student" and the class rep of Shirasaki Middle School. She has perfect skin, excellent grades and she is good at sports. History Yuuko was born into an incredibly strict family. If anything she does (curfew, grades, etc) falls shorts to her parent's expectations, she will be severely punished. She was once friends with Ayana Fujisawa, but Yuuko snapped at Ayana because of Yuuko's own stress and issues. Yuuko told Ayana to stop being friends with her, which ruined her friendship with Ayana and she then became bullied heavy than she was since because she wasn't Yuuko's friend anymore, therefore people could bully her as much as they want. Plot When school ended, one of Ayana Fujisawa's bullies poured water on her, claiming that 'his hands slipped'. Yuuko interfered and demanded the bully to clean up the mess. The bully tried to blame it on Ayana and asked Yuuko if she was defending Ayana because they use to be friends, in which Yuuko responded that it has nothing to do with that and saying that if they are so half-assed, she is the one who will get in trouble. Yuuko then proceeds to leave school, glancing at Ayana before leaving with Emi Kuboda. On their way, Yuuko talks about the incident with , then envies Emi for having a dream since whenever her parents talk, it was only about grades. Yuuko then tells Emi to tell them that she is skipping cram school to go to a club called 'Moon', not noticing that Ayana was stalking her and Emi, with her phone in her hands, ready to take pictures. Ayana follows Yuuko around her way to 'Moon', taking pictures while doing so. She meets up with her older friends at 'Moon', where Ayana snaps one final picture before heading home to prints them out and to send them to Yuuko's house address by putting it all in an envelope. On the other hand, Yuuko was hanging out with her older friends and talks about her past with Ayana, saying that she was too embarrassed to go back to her. One of her friends told her she should go apologize before it's too late. Yuuko then questions if Ayana would forgive her so that they can go back the way they use to be, in which her older friends comfort her by saying Ayana will since they were friends. She agrees with them and calls herself a 'kid' for being like that. Yuuko then proceeds to leave and plans on talking with Ayana once school starts tomorrow. Once Yuuko returns home, she is greeted by her father who slaps her in the face. Then, he drags her to the living room where the pictures of her, taken by Ayana, was spread out on the table. Her father yells at her saying "weren't you suppose to cram school?!" while her mother questions what is wrong with her education plan and her future for Yuuko, in which she concludes it is because Yuuko goes outside, where she can be badly influenced. She then holds a bag and said that they will lock Yuuko inside of the house and hire a private tutor instead, refusing to allow her to take one step outside of the house. Her mom drops the bag on the table with the content spilling out being multiple keys and locks. Yuuko then goes missing for four days leading up to the events in chapter 3, without answering any of Emi's calls or texts, causing her friends to worry about her. During chapter six, Yuuko's mother confronts Emi where Yuuko's mother frames Emi as the one who took the pictures of Yuuko at Club Moon, demanding if she knew something about the people who led Yuuko 'astray'. Mao Shibuya then appears and claims that Emi takes pictures of other people's crimes, in which Emi said she did not know what Mao was talking about. Emi then gets a phone call from Yuuko, in which she proceeds to run to the rooftop to answer it. Yuuko then says Emi's name, where it is revealed that she is only wearing a one-piece dress with bruises all over her and being surrounding by notebooks, textbooks and papers. Yuuko explains everything to her; how her phone got confiscated, how her parents are going to sue the school and the club, how she wasn't allowed to step out of her room when she graduates and how her high school is going to be an all-girls boarding school in the mountains. She wants to talk Emi for letting Emi talk to her one last time, where she heads over to a noose she hung in her room, she steps on her chair, thanks Emi for the time she spent with her, then proceeds to call Emi a 'traitor', in which Yuuko hangs up. Emi tries to call her back, but Yuuko had hung herself in her messy room. Attempting to find a stronger signal to call Yuuko through her phone, Emi attempted to climb a pipe that was connected to a school wall. As she was climbing, she accidentally slipped and fell to her death, much to the horror of Ayana. Relationships Ayana Fujisawa Emi KubodaKubota Emi Miho Tsukamoto Trivia * Her name Yuuko 'means "to tie" (結) ('yuu) and "child" (子) (ko). * Yuuko's surname Takishima 'means "waterfall" (滝) ('taki) and "island" (島) (shima), which is a common place in Japanese. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Deceased